


【灿白】南城花初

by DearRita



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearRita/pseuds/DearRita
Summary: 地下党x高级翻译官对过往爱情的回忆。
Relationships: 朴灿烈/边伯贤
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	【灿白】南城花初

【灿白】南城花初

新民主主义革命，地下党paro。  
食用愉快。

-《南城花初》。  
\- by.顾婕言

这是一个说起来就很漫长，而于经历者更是漫长无际的故事。

来访的人带着录音笔和摄像机，十来个人围着一张开了裂口的旧木桌，年轻的记者姑娘束着发，手中拿着封面烫金的笔记本与一支派克钢笔。  
年逾耄耋的老人沉静而温和地眯眼笑着，开口礼貌地询问他能否看看那支笔。小姑娘恭敬地将笔递过去，老人摩挲着金属笔杆，露出一个似追忆更似喟叹的神情。

“就是七十多年过去了啊。”  
老人开口，说着带有南国风韵的普通话，沙涩的嗓音里，混进了几许柔情似水的味道。

【你要问我们，我们的事儿哪是一句两句能讲得完的，一天两天都不够啊。】

正如同你能想象的，如同所有人能想象的那样。在那个战火纷飞的悲壮而浪漫的时代，所有鲜红的迷人的爱情，都盛开在能灼烧人全部肌肤的阳光下。

老兵温柔的妻子在故土的废墟上长眠，少女心上的恋人在炮火轰击中牺牲，那些青年在子弹与硝烟间相爱，那些爱侣在榴弹与刺刀中诀别。鲜烈的旗帜被撕碎又重织又撕碎，屹立的灵魂带着爱与信仰永生，更多的弱小的人拿起刀枪，在遮天蔽日般绝望的恐怖里走向鲜血，他们战斗，他们死去，他们相爱，他们分离。

而每当边伯贤想起，在满目疮痍的土地上仍屹立着的旗帜与张狂的阳光，就会接着想起那个镌刻在心灵深处的名字，犹如每一个在前线征战的人的爱人。

灿烈。  
他读起他的名字，就像在读那惊心动魄的史诗般的八年。

他们相识于国民革命，相识于黄埔海风凛冽的季节。他们坐在同一间教室，穿着同样的军服，同样的学习着作为满怀热血的青年人渴望学习的一切。  
朴灿烈只是个认真努力的学生，边伯贤带着微笑这样评论他还年轻的爱人。也许朴灿烈并不适合当一名将领，他的所有勤奋刻苦都掩盖在不显山不露水的考核成绩里，毫不起眼，平平凡凡。  
那时候哪里能料到，这个除了一张俊颜怎么看都普普通通的人，狰狞的一面也是狠厉异常。

这个学生，在校长建立了新的政府，蓝色与红色泾渭分明地对立之后，就没有痕迹地消失。

边伯贤自己呢，在平原大地战火四起之时，在导师的举荐下，远渡重洋，到达大西洋上的第一强国继续深造。他开始学习密码，学习电报与破译，逐渐成长为一个技术高超的破译官，能够熟练地破解用不同方式加密的电码。

1938，那一年烽火燎原。  
日本人露出尖利的獠牙，用荒诞到傲慢的借口，强行霸占了祖国的领土；昔日的校长在共产党人与北边的军将劝说下，终于扬起反击的大旗，预备联合一切能联合的力量对抗外敌。青年人们激愤异常，纷纷抱起行李飞回祖国，试图把拳头砸向凶蛮的侵略者，为那面蓝色的旗帜增添一点荣光。边伯贤就夹杂在回程的人潮里，辗转回到了国内，回到了柳绿花红的南国，c城。

归国的破译官与他的同伴受到了最高级别的款待。c城的长官在最繁华的市区设宴，诸多名流前来参与捧场。他在所有衣着光鲜发式时髦神情妥帖的人物里，身着普通的衬衫马甲，举着酒杯并且拒绝微笑。

然后他在混杂的那许多人里看到了他，那个昔日的同窗，如今的同僚。那人脸上的笑容飒然而含着锋锐，举起高脚杯遥遥地向他示意，酒杯里摇晃着殷红的酒液，就犹如挽着他的妖娆的女人那殷红的指甲。  
朴灿烈，带着一副肆意张狂的神情，完成了这场久别重逢的仪式。

边伯贤不是军人，却也按照军人的方式被收编。然后他得到了他最新的调令，他将成为国民政府军事委员会调查统计局c城行动组的一名通讯员，负责来往电报以及机密情报的破译。  
他穿上国民军队英挺的军装，前往他的组织报道，然后他见到了他的组长，带着肆意张狂的笑容，坐在那张台桌后面。  
“你就是边伯贤？长得还真挺好看。哎，我见过你是不是？”

有时候所谓的纠缠就是如此，不知所往，不知所起。

他们一起度过了那无比艰苦的八年。  
旁人在战场上抛头颅洒热血，或许下一秒就会壮烈牺牲；他们辗转在情报与情报、战地与战地之间，做得最多的事情，就是转移，和在转移中进行情报的获取。

c城很快成为了战场，每一天都会有成千成万的尸体横陈，每一秒都会有至少一个生命离去。他们算是不幸，不幸工作在前线，随时面临死亡的威胁；也算是幸运，不与敌人刀对刀肉对肉的火并，至少身在敌军腹地，笔下的每一个字符都是杀人利器。  
大军战败撤离之前，留下了一批通讯员，带着电报仪器在日本人重重纠察下东躲西藏，每寻一个得以喘息的时刻，就立即开启设备争分夺秒。朴灿烈不懂电报和密码，但他永远有办法取得和国民军的联系，能在最恰当的时候带着行动组的十人混进任何一个不易被察觉的群体。最危急的时刻，朴灿烈领着十个人的小组走进丘陵，在山间与城间辗转徘徊，似极了八路军的游击战术。  
这期间里，朴灿烈教会了边伯贤如何用枪。他带着边伯贤溜出城外，拿树林里搜查的日本兵当做移动靶，每一次都能机敏地脱离所有人的视线。  
但不可能每一次都没有人被发现，十个人的小组，在c城的城头城外，一个一个殒灭消失。第一位战友永别的时候，边伯贤用尽全力都没能忍住即将涌出了眼泪和心中滔天的恨意。然而朴灿烈轻轻捂住他的双眼，然后说：这就是我们的宿命，我们将用自己的生命换回更多人的生命。我们的生命变成了烟花，却让更多的人踏踏实实在土地上开放。

我们都会牺牲，都会牺牲。他们牺牲，还有你我；你我牺牲，还有后人。

朴灿烈骨子里，浸润着中国人那种悲壮的浪漫。他的斗志与仇恨同样地高昂。对于死亡，他热烈地承认并怡然接受；同时他也拼尽全力想要保全能保全的有生力量，包括他自己在内，一切能够利用的包括思想与灵魂在内的东西都是武器，能用来扎开敌人的动脉，使他们自取灭亡。  
因此也就理所当然，关于边伯贤如何被这个人轻易地吸引，轻易地信赖，直到最后，全心全意的深爱。

他们还是战斗了整整八年，直到日本人宣布投降，曾经不可一世的傲慢的蛮族终于在c城城头举起手臂，他们的国民军回到了这座小城，浑身都是伤口、血迹与疲惫，但眼神狂热，脊背直挺，身上的军装破损又缝补又破损，仍是那么英挺那么灿若神迹。  
他们的行动组还剩下最后四个人，这最后的四个人站到c城的城头撕声呐喊，竭力狂欢。朴灿烈狠狠揽过他的肩膀，在滔天的欢呼声里，紧紧拥抱了边伯贤。

【结束了？哪能呢。我们俩之间隔得最远的坎儿，现在才刚刚开始呢。】

太阳旗狼狈地退回了东方，但在他们的土地上，还有一场恩怨没有了结。  
这不是一家一户墙门的抢占，一人六尺可以将将平衡；也不是隔壁的赵钱孙李和对面的周吴郑王大吵一架，拉开两人的手就能平息火焰。  
这是两头猛虎，两头雄狮，是相互噬咬的两头野兽，为争夺这天下的霸主而狠狠咬向对方的喉管，不死不休。

委员长露出他凶恶的獠牙，开启一个新的阴谋。

军统局，原本针对于日本情报的组织，调转他的血盆大口，朝赤旗咆哮。

边伯贤作为高级破译官，懂英文，被安排在由几个美国人组成的参考顾问处。朴灿烈仍留在行动组，组长换成了一个叫黑猫的女人，而朴灿烈负责追捕与刑讯，还有c城境内最大的集中营。

军统的那些大官，区长毒蛇，潜伏组老鹰，行动组的黑猫与顾问边伯贤，还有刑讯室的朴灿烈。这些全c城最位高权重的特务，这些甚至比政府高上一线的人物，组成了一张细密的黑网。它笼罩在这座小小南城的上空，试图掐灭一切红色的种子，将那鲜红怒目的颜色转化为无尽的无尽的黑暗。

那些在战场上流过的鲜血，又流到了阴暗的囚牢。曾经为光明不屈一战的斗士，如今被困于囹圄不得脱身。  
边伯贤由衷地厌倦。  
但他知道，真正的和平只有在胜利者决出之时才可能达成，在此之前的一切不择手段，都只是必要的铺垫。

1946年，最后一场硝烟点起。  
这不再是同仇敌忾的岁月，子弹袭上一脉相承的同袍，曾经并肩的兄弟阋于墙内，再无关任何骨血相连的羁绊。国民党的特务与共产党的间谍在城市的角角落落斗智斗勇，而军队在遥远的北方大动兵戈；这片土地再无照耀在硝烟之上的夺目的阳光，只有乌云与乌云的相互倾轧。

同年九月，潜伏组老鹰死在家中，疑似中弹身亡。

这一事件像一个警告，又像是狂风骤雨的前奏。两天后，毒蛇在剧院遭到袭击；又两天，一个叫猩猩的特务在城外被袭杀。一时间人人自危，尤其特务高层，所有人都明白这是一场怎样的惊险游戏。  
直到黑猫乔装秘密前往毒蛇官署被截住，这起事件才达到最高潮。  
“我们中间有叛徒。”毒蛇用手敲着桌子，一字一顿严肃地说。  
边伯贤看了一眼朴灿烈，对方面容沉静，看见他的目光，还回给了他一个笑意。

这件事比想象中的还要复杂。  
不是小打小闹，而是彻彻底底的宣战。所有的特务高层都像在被监视，没有人能够幸免。  
……但是，除了边伯贤。

直到集中营里闹起了示威，直到学生和工人运动再一次轰轰烈烈开展，直到再也找不到共产党的一条线索，直到本该载着毒蛇的轿车里只剩下两具尸体。1948年的春天悄然来临，却没人能感受到春天的暖意。

而就在这个弥漫着雾霾的季节，朴灿烈开始邀他赏花听戏。

并不做任何其他的事情，只是赏花，听戏，下棋，品茶，犹如和平年代任何一个悠闲的市民，缔造一副虚假的宁静。  
他们在短短半个月的时间里，把那些优美的风景走过看过，休了很多假，扔下很多理不清的线索与审不出的犯人。他们走进深山，走近那八年之中曾经涉足的战场，在一座最高的丘陵的顶端，看了一场最绚丽的日出。  
边伯贤记得，在一次绕开日军搜索之后，他们也登上过这座丘陵，并且看见了有生之年所得见的最炫目的星星。朴灿烈对着漫天的星子，大肆感慨他们的革命友情。

同时边伯贤也想起，毒蛇皱紧了眉在会议上说出的那句话：  
“我们中间有叛徒。”

这个叛徒，一定是红色苏维埃的信仰者，是无所不能的传教士，是个意志强悍而信念坚定的勇士，是敢于为哪怕曾相杀的同袍献祭的英雄。  
这个叛徒，混在一群惶惶的蝼蚁中间，一瞬间完成了战友到敌人的转变，然后继续以他无与伦比的信念作为武器，把刀口从大洋对面的敌人转向了身旁的敌人。

边伯贤心中的第一个人选，不出意料的，是朴灿烈。

1946年夏，c城又迎来一场盛大的宴会。毒蛇的继任者狮子来到了他的战场，他的下属们包下了最豪华的酒楼，开启最醇美的陈酿，迎接新的上司的来到。  
死亡即意味着消失，就算前人的尸体还没有凉透，彼岸花也会如期盛开。

边伯贤身着正装出席，端着一杯红酒，把自己隐藏在角落并且拒绝微笑。而他又从纸醉金迷的繁华里瞥见了朴灿烈，臂弯里挽着一个烫了金色卷发的妖娆的女人，她的指甲和杯中的酒液一样殷红。昏黄的灯光下，男人挺直了脊背并妥帖地微笑着，神情张扬而锋利，就像一头蓄满力量的猎豹。  
他是满室阴鹜的目光里唯一的色泽，身周灯红酒绿都沉醉于黑暗，而他就像是照射在废墟之上的灿烈的阳光。  
朴灿烈，朴灿烈。边伯贤念诵着这个名字，把红酒酒杯送到唇边。

酒宴散场之后，朴灿烈礼貌地把妖娆女人送上了轿车，又返回会场，寻到了始终一个人饮酒的边伯贤。  
“边破译官，来碰一杯吗？”  
边伯贤举起手中的高脚杯优雅地一晃，玻璃与玻璃轻轻相击，发出清脆悦耳的声响。  
边伯贤说，“朴组长有什么话要讲，就快点讲吧。”  
朴灿烈用他爽朗的声音笑了。他以极其暧昧的姿态向边伯贤的杯子里注入红酒，然后附在他的耳侧轻轻气声回应：“我单是想告诉你，八年前，我就是在这儿，对你一见钟情的。”  
边伯贤像受到了惊吓，眼睛一缩一挑，最后舒展开他精致的眉眼，露出一个轻佻而精致的笑意。然后他将靠近他的人缓缓逼向餐桌，两手撑在他两侧，同样地气声倾诉：“我也是打这儿开始，对你有那么点意思的。”

他们都醉了，醉得天昏地暗却恰合时宜。  
酒店的套房里他们打了一架，从床下打到床上又从床尾打到床头。最后还是边伯贤被锢在身下，朴灿烈扣着他的双手，亲吻他的脖颈。

后来边伯贤才得知，还在军校里的学生时代，朴灿烈曾在他的日记里写过诗：关于边伯贤那精致的面容，是怎样一丝一缕地镌刻进他的心里。  
感谢命运，十多年以后朴灿烈终于如愿以偿，连血肉带骨吃下了这个他年轻时便恋慕的男人。

他们中无人把这场荒唐当做荒唐，顺理成章地接受，然后一步跳过种种暧昧的情节。他们调动宅邸搬进同一个房间，无事时甚至会一同去看一场电影，像要做一对最普通的眷侣。  
然而c城里的阴云仍然没有散去。  
狮子刚刚上任，还没有来得及昭告天下，就有人埋伏在他家后院，给他的墙壁留下了两个弹孔。新任区长雷霆震怒，迅速召集所有人开会，重申了毒蛇曾经说过的话：  
“我们中间有叛徒。”  
狮子摆开了所有人的材料，一字一顿地、咬牙切齿地宣布，从这一天起，每一个人都是嫌犯，没有谁能逃过严厉的审查。

的确。布尔什维的赤红张扬得太过刺目，刺客的情报越来越刁钻，甚至常常出现在绝不可能出现的地方。一切高调的行动简直在向他们示威，国民党引以为傲的“特务”，竟连小小刺匪也奈何不了？  
这不得不让人怀疑，也许那个刺客并非同他们中的一个里应外合，而干脆就是一个身在高位的钉子。他是雪山腰上埋下的炸药，一旦引线点燃，整个世界都会崩溃。

而边伯贤以生命发誓，他几乎可以确信，这颗钉子就是朴灿烈。

你怎么解释他例会的缺席，又怎么解释每一日的晚归？你怎么说服别人相信，那些被抓捕的共产党人，真的没有一个肯张开他的嘴？推演到很久很久以前，他们在那大山中的路线隐蔽躲藏的路线，是否就来自于共产党人的馈赠？他眼里不灭的热火，是否就是所谓的信仰与疯狂执念？

但没有人去怀疑朴灿烈——除了边伯贤。  
因为是朴灿烈在审讯集中营里的犯人。  
他太擅长击溃别人的心理防线，面对共产党，简直无所不用其极。他亲手拿起过烙铁和皮鞭，也动用过铁刷和长匕，甚至曾经当着一个政治犯的面砍下他不满四岁的女儿的双手——为了逼迫他说出他的直系领导的名字。无论对面前的犯人动用怎样的酷刑，无论场面有多么血腥恐怖而惨叫声又有多么尖利刺耳，他都只是冷静地观看者全程，然后用严酷的口吻诱哄犯人们开口：所有人都坚信朴灿烈是一个魔鬼，包括与他共事的黑猫及其他组员。  
没有人会怀疑这样一个魔鬼，因为他们相信一个人不可能对同伴狠绝至此。  
只有边伯贤能看懂，朴灿烈在审讯室里，那燃烧着仇恨的眼睛和痛苦的灵魂。

我知道你就是共产党。  
那个夏季的某一天，边伯贤这样告诉他的枕边人。  
朴灿烈穿衣的动作僵了一下，然后淡淡地回答。哦，是吗？  
我还知道，集中营里的共产党核心其实就是你。是你一手建立起了监狱共产党的组织，保持他们和外界的联系。你应该是c城共党组织里很重要的人物，并且应该知道共产党的所有机密。我还知道，杀了老鹰和毒蛇的人也是你，和你走得最近的那几个组员，都是你直系的下属，或者干脆就是交通员。  
朴灿烈听完，也系上了他全部的扣子。然后他转过身来在边伯贤唇上印下一吻，问他，你要杀了我吗？  
我不会。边伯贤回答。但我还是好奇，那些人明明被你用那么重的酷刑折磨，为什么就是撬不开嘴。  
因为我提前告知了他们，我是地下党潜伏在这儿的一员。朴灿烈回答，他们面对的人不是我，而是庄严神圣的布尔什维。  
边伯贤扭扭脖子看向窗外，一点金色的光晕透进来，染金了窗檐与身畔人的侧脸。  
今天开始，边伯贤说，你教我你的布尔什维克主义吧。

` 于是朴灿烈真的开始教授边伯贤共产主义的哲学。  
他的爱人在这门既理想又疯狂却带着致命感染力的学说里被震撼，从而用他充分具备理性的头脑思考这项伟大的哲学。他开始回忆起黄埔军校里的政治课堂，共产党人的领导曾站上那个讲台讲授课程，虽从未明面提及，却暗含玄机。  
朴灿烈说，我们的信仰，就是哪怕付出鲜血和生命，也要为更多鲜血和生命铺下布满鲜花的道路。  
这条路艰辛，坎坷，荆棘丛丛，却是中国人的救赎，中华大地的救赎。每个人的美好愿景会重叠直至一致，每个人渴望幸福的心声都能响彻云霄。  
这是布尔什维的赤旗，那夺目的血色，最本质的含义。

我从黄埔军校开始，就是共产党员。  
男人从背后环着他，一边一字一句地默写下《共产党宣言》的内容，一边轻声回忆从前。  
我是35年来的c城，一开始做群众工作，后来潜伏进国民党内部成了钉子。抗战那几年和组织的联系一直断断续续，直到胜利才彻底恢复联系。然后我接到了更艰巨的任务：破坏c城的特务组织。  
这么多年来，老头子的衰朽和国民党前途的黑暗，我能看到的，比你要多得多。我不相信老头子能还中国人一个未来，他早就成了美国人的走狗，迟早要毁了这个国家。  
最后一个字落下，他在边伯贤耳边哼起了国际歌。  
这是最后的斗争，团结起来到明天；  
英特纳雄耐尔，就一定要实现！

【他那时候是真的信任我。你想想，万一我是个间谍，故意来骗取他的情报，那他怎么办？但他不怕啊。他说，他知道我是个什么样的人，他知道我爱他就像他爱我一样。】  
【但那时候我不知道，他没骗我，是真的一句话都没有骗过。】

1947年夏，黑猫死了。  
头颅里嵌进一颗子弹，伤到神经中枢。她死的时候表情无比惊恐，尸体倒下的地方，有血迹书就的半个木字。

木字？  
狮子下令彻查，决不能善罢甘休。

当天一切没有不在场证明的人以及名字里带有木字的人都被逮捕，其中包括朴灿烈。昔日的领导今天也成为阶下囚，深陷囹圄，不得自拔。  
边伯贤利用职权去了一趟囚牢。所有牢室的人一刹那齐齐哀嚎伸冤，那些哭泣和伴随哭泣伸出囚牢的手阻挡住边伯贤前进的路，他们口中所喊的冤屈似乎能使六月飞下霜雪，那卑微的姿态像极了瑟瑟发抖的蝼蚁。  
边伯贤走到最里的一间，在那里找到了一个最安静的人。

伯贤你知道吗，我这次可能死定了。  
他的男人隔着囚牢对他露出笑容，囚服上沾染着血污，笑容却灿烂到了畅快的地步。  
朴灿烈大笑着说，狮子发了话，宁可错杀一千，不能放过一个。

边伯贤忘了自己是怎么走出囚室的。  
他只知道那一刻他的心空白到颤抖，甚至没有办法回头再望一眼。

“伯贤，这些话你听好。”  
“城北新开了一家杂货铺，他家卖不锈钢锅，有票据。”  
“我们家的收音机坏了，我找了人来修，下周的某一天，下午六点，叫姚苏。”  
“狮子最近身体不太舒服，多去看看他。他没多少时间了。”

他觉得自己的一颗心刹那间狠狠地纠紧，疼痛袭上四肢百骸，从心脏每一次的跳动开始，传递到指尖。  
每一处都痛。每一处都痛。

三天后，狮子宣布释放朴灿烈。

但是朴灿烈走出行动组的监狱，立刻遭到四面八方的子弹袭杀。

最后是狮子亲自来到边伯贤面前。他军装穿戴整齐，手里拿着自己的军帽，用一种满怀歉意的口吻告诉边伯贤，他的朴灿烈中弹太深，不治身亡。  
那种从内脏深处开始绞遍全身的痛苦再一次袭来，他当即捂紧了心脏，却不肯发出任何声音。可笑的是痛到极致却没有眼泪，直到狮子离开，他跪坐到地上，觉得自己像要被撕扯开来一样，痛到惨烈而不再有知觉。  
朴灿烈，朴灿烈，  
这是不是就是，你说过的牺牲？

周三下午，有一个自称姚苏的女人，带着全套工具来到边伯贤家门口。  
边伯贤看着那个女人，似乎就是在迎接狮子的宴会上陪同朴灿烈出席的那一位。她的头发已经烫回黑色，穿着朴素的工人服装，显得青涩腼腆。  
边伯贤开口，艰难地找回自己的声音：“我的收音机坏了。你来修吗？”

姚苏带来了整个事件的真相。  
狮子的追查很有效率，并最终选择了狱中共产党作为突破口。他们越过朴灿烈提审了一个学生，后来被提审的学生被抛尸野外，而狮子对朴灿烈的态度也瞬间变得微妙。  
朴灿烈立刻判断出，自己可能已被怀疑，但不知道被怀疑到了哪一步。为了保全更多在军统局行动组里的党的有生力量，朴灿烈做出了立刻牺牲自己的决定。  
黑猫尸体下的半个木字就是朴灿烈的杰作，朴灿烈想给狮子一个提审他的机会，同时也为后续行动埋个引线。狮子在行动组监狱里亲自拷打审问，朴灿烈就如同被他审问过的每一个共产党人一样，宣布着自己对国民政府的效忠以及对共产党组织的毫不知情。狮子问不出任何有价值和意义的情报，也认为继续拷问下去不再有作用，从而决定释放朴灿烈并继续观察。  
而监狱外早已埋伏好共产党的武装，等着朴灿烈一出现，立刻刺杀。同时，朴灿烈倒下去的地方，又出现了一个反犬旁。  
而后遭遇袭击的人成为狮子，那个血字立刻被判定为共产党击杀特务高层的目标，而朴灿烈自己也在这张黑名单里：朴灿烈连同他的人在这一刻彻底洗刷了嫌疑，以朴灿烈的生命为代价。

姚苏说，除了她以外，共产党组织中没有人知道那个代号为“白贤”的人是谁。他们甚至一度以为那个人是边伯贤，因为在“白贤”提供的刺杀黑名单里，没有边伯贤的名字。  
没有人知道，朴灿烈曾经将边伯贤的名字列入其中，却不到一秒便飞速划去。

然后边伯贤用他颤抖的手，打开了朴灿烈留给他的绝笔信。

“我们的生命变成烟花，而更多的生命会踏踏实实在这片土地盛开。”

边伯贤确信，那一刻他仿佛看见了阳光，照耀在烽火，硝烟，和这片赤红的大地上。

他去了北城的杂货铺。新开的店面热闹非凡，人潮在其中涌动，看不清谁与谁的脸庞。  
他找到了杂货铺里的不锈钢锅，拿着它找到了店铺的店员。  
“我要买这口锅。你们的票据呢？”

他在杂货铺的地下室里，看到了可能是全c城唯一的一面党旗。  
巨大的镰刀缀在红旗的一角，他恍惚想到，莫非这就是支持这群疯子活过着几十年最大的动力源泉与精神滋养？

“我志愿加入中国共产党，作如下宣誓：”  
他仿佛看到年轻的朴灿烈，目光是如何地闪烁着，  
“一、终身为共产主义事业奋斗；”  
张扬着年轻人全部的翻涌的热血，直到注入灵魂最深的渴慕。  
“二、党的利益高于一切；”  
在之后几十年的岁月里，不曾退缩，不曾动摇，  
“三、遵守党的纪律；”  
决意把全部的身心都奉献给人民，与属于人民的政党。  
“四、不怕困难，永远为党工作；”  
他想起朴灿烈在抗战中说过的话：  
“五、要做群众的模范；”  
我们牺牲，还有后人。  
“六、要保守党的秘密；”  
他不能让这个人的信仰以死亡为结束，  
“七、对党有信心；”  
而要凭借自己的力量，替朴灿烈继续这场无上的疯狂。  
“八、百折不挠，永不叛党！”  
从此以后，边伯贤就是布尔什维克的战士；  
但是朴灿烈，你才是我的信仰。

——我们都会牺牲，都会牺牲。  
——你牺牲了，还会有我；我牺牲了，还有后人。

【这以后就没什么好说的了。我一个，在c城战斗了两年多，直到解放军渡了江。】

c城解放的那天，边伯贤站上了c城的城头，嘶声呐喊，竭力狂欢。  
他模模糊糊的记得，很多年前也有那么一次，而有一个人在他身边，陪他见证一场重大胜利的诞生。

这一年来啊，边伯贤承续了朴灿烈的一切，甚至亲手杀死了狮子。到后来他已经完全彻底地忘记了战斗到底的初衷何在，因为他逐渐很少想起朴灿烈来。  
会痛，想起朴灿烈的时候，五脏六腑都会痛作一团，扯着记忆，撕心裂肺。

他亲眼看着解放军的队伍步入城中，也和道路两旁的民众一起大肆欢呼。红色的条幅和红色的纸花一起开了，满城鲜红鲜红的色泽，冲破盖在这座城市上空的阴霾，将金灿灿的阳光引下来，照耀在每一个人的心间。  
边伯贤只觉得自己，满腔鲜血都变得滚烫，滚烫的快要化作泪水涌下来。

忽然，他在路过的队伍里看见了一个身影。   
那个身影一晃而过，却带着万般无前的锋锐势不可挡地冲进边伯贤的眼球，直刺入大脑深处碰都不敢触碰的禁区。忽然手指轻微地开始痉挛，巨大的疼痛爆发在心脏与连着心的指尖，他用喊得沙哑的嗓子撕声猛然唤出了——  
——“朴灿烈！”

有一个人从队伍里回过头来。是那个一晃而过的身影，熟悉的不能再熟悉，又陌生得不能更陌生。  
他听见一声巨雷爆破在他耳畔，炸碎漫天的礼花和鲜红的横幅；他看见全世界的光芒都凝结成了星星，霸占他的视线让他整个人所能倚仗的只剩下听觉。  
——“边伯贤——”

那个人从前行的队伍中朝他冲来，挤过那些多多少少带着伤痕的战士，一步又一步坚定地向他靠拢。于是他也拨开面前的人群，跨过隔离民众的红色缎带，朝着他的男人一步又一步坚定地奔去。  
他们在人潮中相识，在人潮中相爱，又在人潮中相逢；  
他们把滔天的炮火和爱恨一起抛在身后，在喜庆的礼乐中执手。

“你他妈没死！”边伯贤朝朴灿烈大笑着吼道。  
“我死不了！”朴灿烈还以同样的大笑。  
他一把抱住了方才回归的战士，抑制不住内心汹涌澎湃的不知为何的感情；他说不出这种感情的名字，但他知道，他爱面前的这个人，如同每一个在前线征战的人的爱人。

这一刻，在这小小的南城，那艳丽夺目的鲜红怒放的花朵，头一次明明朗朗地开放在阳光之下，占领了每一处炮火摧毁过的土地。这就是人民磅礴的力量，这就是硝烟下那所有的爱恋的真实含义。  
他们颠沛流离，今日，终于此生不弃。

【我们后来再也没分开过。文革那几年，我们俩全扣上右派的帽子，苦的太深，也没分开过。】  
【他两年前走了，终于还是走在了我前头啊。这样也好，他体味过太多死的滋味，这一次，换我送送他。】

年轻的记者姑娘擦去了抑制不住的眼泪，站起身来，再三地感谢面前的抗战老兵。老人家微笑着摆摆手，长叹口气，说这段故事埋在心里太久，谁承想，竟还有人愿听。  
这位老人，他一生的经历也堪称传奇。作为国民党的高级破译官，最终却是中共地下党员，无数人想从他与他爱人这里探听所谓机密，但小姑娘今天终于明白，他们所拥有的，无非是最真挚也最宝贵的爱情。

临走之前，小姑娘问了最后一个问题。  
“朴先生当时身中数枪，且狮子为了验证朴先生的生死，不会那么轻易被蒙骗。朴先生到底是怎么被救出来的？”  
老人微一愣神，闭着眼睛点了点头，静静地说，“没人救他。”  
他的手点上自己的心脏，补了一句：“靠这里。”

记者姑娘与全体摄制人员一同起立，向老人深深的鞠了一躬。然后他们转过身，对墙上摆着的遗照，又再次深深地鞠了一躬。

那张黑白照片是两个年轻人的合影，可能年代已久，已有破损。其中一人面容实在精致俊朗，同身边这位老人有几分神似。  
那是朴先生留下的最珍贵的遗物。他的爱人将其用栀子花簇拥着，清淡的香气飘满整个房间。

这是那个悲壮而浪漫的年代里，那鲜红的迷人的爱情。  
记者姑娘的眼睛，再一次被泪水润湿。

===THE END===


End file.
